Heartless
by purplefeather21
Summary: They say obsession is ugly. Michelle McCool never believed she'd become cruel. Then the Divas Championship came along, and changed everything. She became heartless. Even with the woman she loved most. SLASH. Maria/Michelle.


**A/N: This came to me as I watched Michelle McCool on Smackdown a few weeks ago. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, it's Superstars, or the lyrics to Kanye West's song "Heartless", which I had to change up a bit because of the pairing it's written to. It takes place on this past Friday's Smackdown. I also only used parts of the lyrics I thought fit best.**

**WARNING: This is slash, so if you don't like it, please avoid this one-shot.**

* * *

**In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**

** Somewhere far along this road, she lost his soul to a woman so heartless.. **

For two weeks now, all Maria had gotten were looks of pity. The other WWE Superstars and Divas felt bad for her. Why? Easy. Because Michelle had turned on her. Her own girlfriend. And without an explanation, brutalized her. Michelle humiliated her in front of thousands of people, and millions watching at home.

For Maria, liking someone she worked with hadn't always been easy. She had gone out with several people in the company with it ending horribly. She had gotten cheated on more times than she could keep track of.

So when she started going out with the All-American Diva, she thought things would be different. The start of something new and beautiful. An actual working relationship without gossip, heartbreak, and betrayal.

And for a while, that's what it had been.

_(Flashback) (A year ago)_

"_Are you sure about this?" Maria asked nervously._

"_About my match? Or about going public about us?" her blonde girlfriend, of a year, Michelle McCool teased, already knowing the answer. _

"_I think you already know the answer to that." Maria replied quietly._

"_Hey, Ria, listen to me. Nothing is going to make me change my mind about telling the others about us. I'm not scared of them, because it's not about them. It's about us. And if they can't deal with that, then that's their problem, not ours. I'm sure about this and us. Are you?" she asked._

"_Yes." the redhead replied._

"_Good, then let's go get ready for our tag match." her girlfriend smiled and went inside the Divas locker room._

_(End of flashback)_

And then the stupid Divas Championship changed all that. Of course, Maria along with the rest of the girls wanted to be crowned the first Divas Champion. Because with that fact, came respect. Respect the women in the company didn't have in a male-dominant business.

**How could you be so heartless?**

** Oh.. How could you be so heartless? **

At first, Michelle was still the same sweet, caring, charming girl she had always been. Just a little bit more aggressive. Or focused as she called it. Michelle competed in a series of contests with Victoria, Eve , Maryse and Cherry to determine who would get a shot at the title. The All-American Diva had been elated to win it, and have a chance to get a chance to win it. And so had Maria.

_(Flashback)_

"_You won!" Maria hugged her girlfriend . "Congratulations."_

"_Thanks." the blonde smiled, then frowned._

"_What?" the redhead asked._

"_I'm sorry it's not you I'm going against in the Great American Bash." she answered._

_Maria brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I know you'll give me a title shot opportunity." she joked._

"_Oh yeah? And why is that?" the blonde replied, smiling._

"_Because you love me." Maria joked._

"_You're lucky I do. Otherwise, you'd have to wait in line like all of the girls." Michelle teased._

"_Honey, I've never been 'the rest of the girls' " Maria said playfully._

"_And am I thankful for that." Michelle teased as Maria slapped her on the arm playfully._

_(End of flashback)_

Even going on to win the title, Michelle still was the same person. At least that's what Maria and the rest of the company thought. Because that's what it seemed like. Everyone thought Michelle was one of the people that didn't let success ruin and overcome her.

**How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo **

**Just remember that you talkin' to me though **

_(Flashback) (Right after the Great American Bash)_

_John Cena, whom with both girls got along with, was waiting for them outside the hotel they would all be staying at._

"_Hey girls, how are you?" he asked._

"_Good." Maria smiled at the former WWE Champion as the Divas Champion stalked off, ignoring the Massachusetts native._

"_Whoa? What's up with blondie?" he asked. "And when did she turn into Melina, the "I'm too good for everyone" Diva?"_

"_She's just tired, John." Maria protested. "She's had a long day, and was stuck at the airport for the whole day yesterday." she defended the blonde._

"_Sure, sure." he replied. "You better watch out, Ria. Or your girlfriend my just resort to Diva-esque behavior. And not in a good way." he warned._

"_Nu-uh!" Maria protested. "No way. 'Chelle isn't like that. She's just tired, that's all. You'll see."_

But boy, how wrong had she been. It all started three weeks ago….

_(Flashback)_

"_Maria, wait up!" the All-American Diva panted. She had been chasing Maria through the whole arena for what seemed like hours "Ria, stop! Please, honey, just stop!"_

"_What?" Maria asked icily. That stung. Maria was anything but icy. She was sweet and sensitive._

"_I'm sorry, I really am. It was an accident." the blonde protested._

"_An accident?" Maria repeated, then her face was one of hurt. "Is that what you think? So hitting me and leaving bruised all over my body is an accident?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry." she repeated. "It's just….I was frustrated and mad. I…You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry, Ria. I really am. Please believe me." Michelle pleaded and saw the redhead's face soften a bit. "Look, I promise it won't ever happen again."_

"_You promise?" she asked._

"_Yes, I promise." the All-American girl vowed._

**Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me **

And Maria had trusted her. Oh, how naïve had she been. She believed in others, and passionately, her mother always told her. Until then, Maria always thought of that as one of the best things she had. The benefit of the doubt. The one thing Maria thought she would always have.

_(Flashback)_

"_Maria, come, pick up." John Cena tapped his fingers on the table in his hotel room._

"_Hello?" he heard a female voice asked._

"_Ria, is that you?" he asked._

"_Yes, John, it's me. Who else did you think it would be? The Wicked Witch of the West?" she laughed._

"_Haha." he said, but never laughed._

"_John, what's wrong?" she asked, picking up on the WWE Champion's tone._

"_What the hell was that out there?" he thundered._

"_Look, 'Chelle said it was an accident. It won't happen again."_

"_And you believed her?" the Massachusetts native asked, incredulous._

"_Yes, John, as a matter of fact, I did. She's not a liar." she protested._

"_Whatever. Look, don't say I didn't warn you." he said before hanging up the phone before she could get another word out._

_(End of flashback)_

Now, she knew better. Gone were the days of her believing in the Divas' Champion. Then, everything changed after tonight. And not for the better.

**Why does she be so mad at me fo' **

**Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold **

Even up until tonight, Michelle acted sweet to her. At least, in public, she did. Now, in front of the others….that was a different story. And it should have been Maria's blinking light. The sign that something was wrong.

_(Flashback) (Earlier tonight)_

"_Hey Maria." the Bella twins greeted, ignoring the blonde standing next to her._

"_Hey." she smiled at the twins._

"_I just wanted to wish you good luck referring Victoria's last match." Nikki spoke for the two._

"_Thanks." Maria laughed. "I don't know what could possibly be hard about that though."_

_The blonde next to her spoke. "Yes, because you get the easy jobs. God only knows what you did to get them, right 'Ria?" she drawled._

_The redhead paled, and the twins came to her defense._

"_Who are you to say something like that green bean Barbie?" Nikki growled._

"_Oh, that's right," Brie started. "No one."_

"_Nikki, stop. Just leave me alone. Both of you." she said as she ran away from the scene._

_(End of flashback)_

**How could you be so heartless?**

** Oh.. How could you be so heartless? **

After disappearing, Maria had gotten countless of text messages and calls from both the twins, and Michelle. She replied to the twins, but ignored the calls and texts from Michelle. What she had said about her had been hurtful. And unjustified of her to say.

20 minutes later…..

"Ria, hold on!" the blonde begged her girlfriend after having just defeated the the now retired Victoria.

"Why?" Maria asked coldly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." she started, but the blonde cut her off.

"Oh, now you're sorry?" she shrilled. "Because you didn't seen sorry out there when you were decimating Victoria in her last match. Her last match." the redheaded beauty repeated. "You were cruel out there. And now you're saying sorry? No, I don't need it. You should try apologizing to Victoria though. Not that I'm sure she'd listen to you." she said angrily.

**And you just gon' keep hatin' me**

** And we just gon' be enemies **

"Ria…" she started, but Maria wasn't finished.

"For the past month I've been making excuses for your behavior. I've been defending you. But you can trust and believe that's all over." she said, her face showing no sign of forgiveness.

"What can I do to make it right? Please let me make it right again." the blonde begged.

"Nothing, there's nothing you can do anymore. Because we're done, Michelle. I don't want to see you anymore." the redhead replied and walked off, leaving a stunned Michelle McCool behind.


End file.
